winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
World of Winx
''World of Winx ''is a spinoff miniseries that is set in an alternate timeline. It is made up of two seasons and twenty-six episodes. However, the Season 2 finale ended on a cliffhanger. Story First Season The six Winx Club fairies- Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Aisha- present themselves as scouts on a reality show called WOW! ''while looking for the mysterious 'Talent Thief" who is abducting certain humans who possess unusual natural talents, with occasional help from their good friend and fellow fairy [[Roxy (World of Winx)|'Roxy']]',' the Fairy of Animals, who continues to have minor roles in every episode she appears in. They discover the parallel dimension of dreams and achieve the Dreamix transformation that allows them to enter it and save the dreams of all humans. Second Season A few weeks after the fall of the Queen, in the dream world, the six Winx Club girls' have been enjoying they daily lives as Scouts of ''WOW! ''However, the time for celebration and freedom is short-lived when a female spiritual force appears before them and gives them a crucial warning: The realm of dreams is, once again, in grave peril! To face this new and more dangerous threat to all dreams, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Aisha all receive an advancement and considerable boost in their Dreamix powers and forms which evolve into '''Ornyx'. Now empowered even further, the Winx Club go on a journey to London, England, in search of Peter Pan himself, the legendary hero of Neverland, and whose son is found to be Matt. Note: Roxy is absent throughout the season. Episodes Season One # The Talent Thief # New Powers # The Legend of the Crocodile Man # The Monster Under the City # Stylist Wanted # The Fashion Week # The Chef Contest # The Shaman # Shattered Dreams # Dangerous Waters # Shadows on the Snow # The Watchmaker # The Fall of the Queen Season Two (Episodes 14-26) # Neverland # Peter Pan's Son # The Alligator Man # Mermaids on Earth # Fashion School Thrills # The Girl in the Stars # A Flower in the Snow # Tiger Lily # A Hero Will Come # Technomagic Trap # Jim's Revenge # Old Friends and New Enemies # Tinker Bell is Back Season Three (Episodes 27-39) # NA # NA # NA # NA # NA # NA # NA # NA # NA # NA # NA # NA # NA Characters Fairies * Bloom * Stella * Musa * Tecna * Flora * Layla * Roxy (5 Episodes) Villains * The Queen * The Shaman * Jim/Captain Hook (Season 2) * Smee (Season 2) Humans * Evans and Gomez (Season 1) * Ace (Season 1) * Wendy Darling (Season 2) * Matt (Season 2) * Tiger Lily (Season 2) Trivia * Like the fourth season of Winx Club, the setting is on Planet Earth, in the town of Gardenia. * Roxy, Fairy of Animals, is a supporting character and does not transform or cast any of her extraordinarily strong animal magic to fight alongside the Winx Club. For some reason she is absent in the second season. * The Season 2 finale ends on an unresolved cliffhanger, leaving fans strongly hoping for a third and fourth season.